Gotta be you
by salviohexia
Summary: Eso seguro era algo repentino. No sabía qué responder, ni cómo argumentar ninguna negativa. Granger casi parecía leerle el pensamiento, porque sonrió de forma divertida ante su confusión.


_**.**_

_**Gotta be you**_

_**.**_

─¿Alguna vez vas a callarte? ─preguntó Severus Snape al joven que estaba en la camilla de al lado: Draco Malfoy.

─Me duele todo el cuerpo ─gimoteó Draco─, ¿por qué no me dan otra estúpida poción?

Severus giró los ojos, no importaba que Draco tuviera ya dieciocho años, seguía siendo un niño torpe y consentido. Pero qué podía hacer, la culpa la tenían Lucius y Narcissa. Y bueno, a lo mejor él también.

─Tú mismo puedes coger la poción ─bufó Severus.

─No puedo moverme...

─Mis heridas están peor y no digo nada.

─Tú eres un viejo horrible que a nadie le importa ─le "recordó" Draco, volteándole el rostro.

En momentos como ese desearía estar muerto. O al menos desearía que le dieran otro compañero de habitación, uno más maduro y silencioso.

─Es curioso ─musitó Severus─, tú mismo te alcanzas los dulces que Nott te trae, y la cerveza de mantequilla caliente que Parkinson te tiene a tiempo cada día, ¿pero no puedes moverte para tomar algo que en verdad va a beneficiarte?

Draco optó por ignorarlo.

─Creo que estoy a punto de morir... el dolor es insoportable... oh dioses, estoy viendo un campo con flores...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Severus no se sorprendió de ver al idiota de Potter corriendo por ella. Hermione Granger iba detrás, con lo brazos cruzados y una expresión de obvio fastidio en el rostro.

─Draco, Draco, ¿estás bien? ─preguntó Potter, tomando la mano de Draco entre las suyas.

─No lo sé... ─Draco siguió el juego─. Me siento realmente mal. Me duele todo el cuerpo y no me puedo mover bien.

─A ver, deja te ayudo a sentarte para que tomes tu medicina ─dijo Potter, sonaba como un imbécil. Pero uno no puede ocultar su verdadera naturaleza, Potter era un imbécil.

Severus sintió que su cama era invadida, ladeó la cabeza para encontrarse con Granger sentada junto a él.

─Ya le dije a Harry que no le siga la corriente a Malfoy, que lo hace parecer un tonto.

Severus rió suave y burlonamente.

─¿Qué dices? Apostaría lo que quisieras a que Potter en verdad cree que Draco está muy mal, tu amigo, Granger, en verdad es un tonto.

Hermione suspiró, apartó sus ojos de Harry y Malfoy y miró a Severus. Sonrió. El hombre ya tenía dos semanas en San Mungo, había tardado cinco días en despertar, pero ahora ya estaba mejorando bastante rápido. No tardaría en salir.

─En pocos días te darán de alta ─murmuró Hermione.

─¿Y? ─preguntó Severus.

─Pues... ¿a dónde piensas ir? No creo que tu casa en Cokeworth sea la mejor opción; y tampoco lo es Hogwarts, apenas está siendo reconstruido.

Severus jamás la entendería. ¿Qué veía Granger en él? Él era un hombre mayor, con la edad suficiente para ser su padre, nunca había sido agradable con ella, y siendo sinceros, no era muy agraciado físicamente.

─Granger, tú como siempre parloteando ─dijo Severus en un tono de voz frío─, ¿cuál es tu punto?

─Ven a vivir conmigo ─le susurró al oído. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas pero Severus se quedó quieto.

¿Qué? ¿Vivir con ella? Eso seguro era algo repentino. No sabía qué responder, ni cómo argumentar ninguna negativa. Granger casi parecía leerle el pensamiento, porque sonrió de forma divertida ante su confusión.

─¿Qué dices? ─preguntó Hermione, besando la pálida mejilla derecha de Severus.

─Yo...

Pero Severus fue interrumpido por un gemido de Draco. Por Merlín. Él y Granger dieron un brinco ─bueno, Granger brincó de la cama, Severus sólo volteó con algo de sorpresa─, Potter estaba sobre Draco, besándolo enérgicamente. Y claro, Draco siempre tenía que ser tan "vocal" para todo.

─¡Harry James Potter! ─gritó Hermione, caminando furiosa a dónde estaba su amigo. ─¡Deja a Malfoy ahora mismo!

Snape fue testigo de lo fuerte que era Hermione Granger, y no hablando en un contexto mágico ni mental, sino físicamente. Granger agarró a Potter del cuello de la camisa y lo separó de Draco en un dos por tres.

─¿Qué crees que hacías? ─preguntó a Potter.

─¿Besar a mi novio? ─trató Potter. Draco sonrió.

─Ugh, no pueden... no pueden hacer "eso" todavía. Malfoy tiene el cuerpo lastimado, debes dejarlo descansar.

─Oye, dijo que tenía frío, yo sólo quería ayudar ─Potter se encogió de hombros.

─Frío. Frío te va a dar cuando te meta a una bañera con agua helada, pervertido ─prometió Granger.

Todavía sujetando a Potter por el cuello de la camisa, salió del cuarto. Estaba visiblemente molesta. Pero ella se lo había buscado, Severus creía, por haberse hecho amiga de chicos tan bobos como Potter y Weasley.

Draco suspiró satisfecho.

─Si quieres ver a Potter deberías decirlo, en vez de quejarte como una banshee y fastidiarme cada minuto.

─Eres un amargado ─le dijo Draco─. Da gracias que estás en este cuarto conmigo y no con mi padre.

Eso sí. Lucius sería mil veces peor.

Severus estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando se dio cuenta que Draco se había quedado dormido. Al rubio le gustaba jugar a decir que estaba adolorido para ver a Potter y que éste le mimara ─aunque no tenía que mentir para eso, y él lo sabía─, pero de todas formas sí se agotaba mucho más rápido de lo normal. Severus saldría pronto de San Mungo, pero Draco se quedaría al menos dos semanas más para recuperación.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió suavemente, Granger entraba sola.

─Vaya, al fin se durmió. Y bien, ¿qué dices? ─repitió.

─Digo que estás mal de la cabeza, Granger ─respondió Severus─. ¿Cómo vas a creer que es razonable que tú y yo vivamos juntos?

─Eso no dirás en unos días.

─Por favor ─bufó Snape.

.

─¿Qué te pareció el departamento? ─preguntó Hermione, sonriendo, con ambas manos en las caderas.

Severus giró los ojos y se quedó en silencio. Hermione rió alegremente, acercándose a él para besarlo delicadamente en los labios.

**Fin**

.

_Este fic es un pequeño regalo de Navidad -sí, adelantado- para mi amiguis Amia Snape. Eres un amor. No puedo darte un Sev/Harry *mini ataque cardiaco*, pero ojalá esto te guste._

_Nos vemos, mientras iré a esconderme bajo mi cama._


End file.
